


Shine A Light

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie is Team Barry, F/M, He's also an amazing detective, and a little cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Mick Rory may be an excellent criminal, but when his mind is focused he's not the most observant. He learns this when the pretty boy detective catches him off guard and learns more than he ever thought he would.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Eddie Thawne, Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Appearances are Deceiving [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Shine A Light

**Author's Note:**

> I like Eddie.  
> I really wish they had come up with an alternate way of removing Eobard from the picture but keep Eddie.  
> Also, Barry never time travels so never sees his mothers death, I can't write the fallout of that, it would hurt too much for both Barry and Mick.

For once it wasn’t Barry that had messed up and led someone to their house that shouldn’t be there, Barry grinned lightly as Len scowled at his husband from where he was sat next to Hartley, his hands were handcuffed behind his back while Eddie Thawne paced in the middle of the room.

“Eddie calm down,” Barry told him softly as he moved to unlock the handcuffs from his boyfriend, and then from Leonard, he was stopped from going to Mick by Len who just gave his husband a look that meant trouble later on.

“Calm down? Calm down?! Barry, you’re in a house with known criminals, you’re in a house with _your_ supervillain mortal enemies grinning like it’s nothing, and you want me to _calm down_?” Eddie ranted as he continued to pace, ignoring the fact that Barry had just uncuffed Cold and Piper.

“Bartholomew, why does the pretty boy detective know?” Mick growled in scolding at his nephew who ducked his head and yelped lightly as both Len and Hartley hit him, Len smacked the back of his head while Hartley surprised the both of them and swatted his ass.

“It wasn’t his idea, Joe told me because we needed to protect Iris” Eddie automatically defended his friend knowing that Barry was always in trouble when someone called him by his full name, just like when someone called him Edward rather than Eddie.

Eddie looked around the house that he had followed Mick too, it was homely, it had the signs of obvious use with the TV still on and playing Jumanji, the film that Barry and Hartley had been curled up watching before the drama. Len had been caught off guard since he knew Mick was due back and then he had been pushed through the door with his hands cuffed behind him which resulted in Len getting leveraged into handcuffing himself while Barry tried not to act and hurt his friend.

Evading being noticed by Mick was something that Eddie was extremely proud of since the older man was a long-standing criminal, but he must have been focused on something big if he missed that he was being followed by Eddie.

“Most of the stuff Team Flash want me to do goes right over my head lately, I just do what they want me to do, or stop robberies and stuff but the intricate stuff… I stopped caring about when we realized that Wells was a fake” Barry shrugged lightly, he was glad that he was staying with Mick and Len after he found out that Wells was originally watching him.

The fact that his relationship with Heatwave was never admitted to in the future as well meant that the fake couldn’t use that against him. An idea suddenly shot through his mind as he thought about everything with Wells and the Reverse-Flash as well as the man’s name.

“Eddie, how much has Joe told you? About everything that we’ve gone through and such?” Barry asked cautiously as the man still paced, he moved forward again and eased his Uncle up from his knees to undo the cuffs and squeezed his arm lightly in comfort before he moved to Eddie.

The blonde looked stressed out and Barry could easily see the black circles under his eyes, with a sigh he caught the detective’s arm and dragged him through to the kitchen, making him sit down on the chair as he went into the fridge for one of the many snacks that Mick always premade for him. He placed it down on the counter and grabbed a soda. “Eat Eddie”

Eddie looked at the food warily before his stomach grumbled and he blushed as he started to eat it, not realizing how hungry he actually was until he took the first bite, he scowled as he noticed the knowing look that the CSI gave him.

“I know that you and Joe work at Star Labs on the side, I know that the Reverse Flash is actually Harrison Wells who isn’t Harrison Wells” Eddie listed off as he opened the soda and watched the others in the house warily as Hartley moved around the kitchen and grabbed a snack for Barry while giving him a stern look.

Barry rolled his eyes fondly and tugged Hartley close, pressing a kiss to his lips in thanks, he grinned as Hartley blushed red and scowled with a tug of Barry’s ear in response.

Eddie nearly choked on his food when he spotted Hartley and Barry kiss. Everyone had always warned him about his relationship with Iris because of the attachment that Barry had to her, and after the coma, Eddie could see it and did feel rather territorial but then Barry slowly drifted away from being a threat and instead showed why he was only Iris’ best friend and nothing more, he became a friend for Eddie too.

“There’s something your partner isn’t telling you Thawne” Leonard drawled as he sat down next to the man, giving him a pointed look before gesturing to the food, the man reminded him of Barry a little and he could also see that the detective wasn’t sleeping.

“The fake Wells… we know his name” Barry admitted at the look that Eddie was giving him.

Hartley went to move away before he let out a mock groan of annoyance as Barry tugged him back and wrapped his arms around him from behind, his boyfriend's chin resting on his shoulder as they watched the detective.

“His name is Eobard Thawne, it turns out that speedsters can time travel,” Hartley told him bluntly when he knew that the man had no food in his mouth, he wasn’t going to be the cause of him choking to death. “He is your descendant, but it seems that instead of actually telling you and coming up with ideas around that, the idiots are letting things take a natural course”

It felt like ice was running through his veins the moment that he was told the truth, he had a descendant that was causing all this havoc. It was his family’s fault that the Flash came to be. That Barry no longer had a mother? No one had really told him much, but Eddie was a detective for a reason and the moment he was told about Barry and kept Iris from risk, he did some digging and wished he could help Henry Allen out of jail, but they couldn’t so that without a confession.

“But wouldn’t stopping my line, before it even starts, make him disappear?” Eddie asked straight away as he looked at Hartley with confusion. The scientist brightened at the question and looked at Barry with a small grin as he kissed him on the cheek.

“I can handle being around this one if he’s this quick on the ball more than once,” Hartley told Barry truthfully as Barry chuckled, he caught his friends’ hand and squeezed lightly before he directed it back to his food.

“There’s a reason why he’s a detective Hart, Eddie is probably one of the best people to work with considering he’s so quick and knows what he’s doing, he also isn’t hard to work with because he doesn’t think that I’m below him because I’m just a CSI” Barry hummed lightly and dropped his chin to Hartley’s shoulder, rolling his eyes at the looks that he was being given. He knew that being seen like that by the people he worked with made it even worse for him when he was working, but Barry could handle himself, he knew what he was doing and knew Singh would act if it got too much. “It probably would Ed, one of the main things that are currently making Star Labs act like idiots is that the fake apparently has a newspaper article that states that Iris and I marry in the future, but as you can see, that’s not going to happen.”

“Hey, Uncle Mick… what name do you and Uncle Len use?” Barry asked curiously, dropping more and more information that was causing Eddie to start to lose his mind a little.

Leonard patted Eddie on the back lightly when the detective seemed to choke a little again, he sent his nephew a small reprimanding glare, knowing that the young man had done it on purpose, even if he didn’t expect him to choke.

“Depends on the situation, if it’s related to our extra-curricular activities then we use our birth names, if it’s anything official that won’t cause trouble then we go by Rory-Snart, we have for years” Mick shrugged lightly, he wasn’t bothered with Eddie knowing the truth considering the man was a good friend to his nephew and obviously meant something to him considering he wasn’t even hesitating to give him food and information. “Easy pretty boy, Barry is my nephew through his mother, I didn’t know about his alter-ego until after our fight, but we’ve kept an eye on him since”

“Ignoring that revelation for now… Barry, you said that apparently he has a newspaper article?” Eddie asked after he managed to calm down and finish eating the food that he had been given.

Barry made a noise of confirmation as he held Hartley, enjoying how his boyfriend managed to relax against him no matter what the conversation topic or the people that were with them, it was rather annoying when the others had returned home because they all decided to make a big deal out of the relationship when the two of them just wanted to be subtle and happy without too much attention.

“Yeah, the guy has an Artificial Intelligence, apparently I helped create her… I have a feeling Hart and I will definitely try that at some point, but Gideon the AI has a newspaper article from the future, but she’s also not linked to the future, so it has probably changed already. The name under the article said Iris West-Allen… I love Iris but she’s not the love of my life or anything, she’s more of a close friend, especially with how they’ve always reacted to the truth behind my mother” Barry explained carefully and smiled a little as Hartley placed his hands on Barry’s arms and squeezed him lightly in reassurance.

“What happens if we get rid of the chance of this guy being born? Does that mean your mother survives? Does it cause a paradox? Is there a paradox?” Eddie shot off quickly, he would prefer that his friend had his mother than himself having children that were genetically his. He would love to be a father one day, but he would prefer to be able to adopt those that needed a family.

“It would cause a paradox” Hartley sighed, his voice full of remorse and sadness “It would probably set off a chain of events that resulted in the same issue we have no, minus the bad guy in front of us.”

Eddie eyed the four other men carefully before he nodded with determination. “I would prefer to adopt than to have my descendants kill someone I see as an annoying little brother”

Barry pouted at the laugh that escaped Hartley.

“Aw baby looks like you’re never going to get away with things around here, especially if Ollie has anything to say about it too” Hartley mused with a chuckle and started to laugh more when Barry hid his head into his neck with a groan.


End file.
